Canopus
Overview Canopus, exist as a part of the multiverse, being an alternate version of our world. The major difference however is Canopus is inhabited by other sentient beings besides humans and some humans here can manipulate magics called "Magna" or an inner spiritual energy called Stashik, these people are called Diviners, While sorcerers practice the art of Magna. Stashik and Magna Stashik is created by all living things. The concept of Stashik advocates that each atoms within a human body contains a small portion of Stashik and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "Small Universe of Energy". The Diviners take the knowledge of the Stashik to the next level: since humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms to achieve super human feats, such as super strength or the ability to control elements. While Magna is defined as "the art of causing change to occur in conformity with the will" is derived from the same source, the sorcerers focused their spiritual energy to their Arms or by the use of spells rather than unleashing the magna right from their body, which they claimed more "barbaric". This comment has resulted in a tension between the Diviners and the Sorcerers. Species Besides humans there were a sentient being called Drakus, the Drakus were humans that were spiritually and scientifically engineered by the Dread Rouges, an organization of Diviners who have achieved full brain and mental potential that wanted to conquers Canopus. Drakus were forced to obey the command of the Dread Rouges, but some of them, has managed to free themselves from the Rouges controls. These Drakus were called Lost Souls. Other sentient beings were the half-human-half-animal tribe Tatakuwa and many species of sentient monster, such as the Kuruks, supposed to be the next stage in human evolution, and the Kingdom of Renegals. Kuruks were "born" when a certain human suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into a Kuruk. Kuruks can shapeshift between their monster form and their human forms The Renegals were vampire monsters, who feed off of the Shitaska inside humans to survive. they live in the dark forest of Rewande, near the sorcerers scholl of Sauber Gildio. Other mythological or magical creatures such as Dragon, Griffins, Vampires, Harpies co-exist in Cacopus History The calender of Canopus is called BGW or Before the Great War. Prehistoric period The first human of Canopus were believed to appeared around 600,000 BGW but this is uncertain. They have been there for a long time, as they engaged in battles of survival with other species during an ice age in some time around 500,000 BGW. An alien civilization of reptilian humanoids remembered as the "Vamores" colonized Canopus. Around 8,996 BGW, they engaged in warfare with the Humans, forcing the Humans into slavery. Monuments and ruins, scattered throughout the planet, were built by the Vamores. The largest of these ruins, located on the northern edge of the Huang Xi Swamp, China. was identified as the Vamores Holy Place. Human scientists of Canopus agreed that the end of the "Vamores" civilization, 5,467 BGW, may have been the result of the "Vamores" negligence towards their environment. The Roman Empire The Romans rose to new heights when, in approximately 5,010 BGW, they successfully manipulated the power of the Shitaska, thus, making them the first Diviners. Due to this achievement, they used their newfound power to conquer the surrounding nations. They conquered and enslaved other nations rather than benevolently aid their advancement, thus turning to the dark side. The Roman Empire, officially established in 5,000 BGW, dominated half of the planet for 410 years. At its height, it consisted of more than 500,000 romans and 1,000,000 slaves. The use of Shitaska had profound consequences which led to the total collapse of their Empire. The Romans began to feed off of Shitaska from their slaves and created dark side energies that further corrupted its creators. After 1,600 years of supremacy and control, the Empire began to fracture. Huge slave revolts erupted throughout the borders of the Empire along with various factions vying for control. This led to a civil war throughout Roman controlled space. The Empire collapsed when emperor Konstantine IX was assassinated by his own guards. The former Roman Empire is divided into many nations, most notably, the Kingdom of Greater Britain and the Ottoman Turks. Wars of the Roses The Wars of the Roses were a series of dynastic civil wars for the throne of England, fought between supporters of two rival branches of the Royal House of Plantagenet: the houses of Lancaster and York (the "red" and the "white" rose, respectively). They are generally accepted to have been fought in several spasmodic episodes between 2000 and 1999 BGW, although there was related fighting both before and after this period. Following the early death of king Edward III's heir apparent, there was a series of wars between the descendants of two of Edward III's younger sons: the Duke of Lancaster and the Duke of York. The wars showed the use of Magna for the first time in warfare. The sorcerers are former slaves of the romans who studies the Stashik but changed the name to Magna to separated them from their former masters. Both the Lancasterian and Yorkist army composed of sorcerers , ordinary soldier and tamed beast, such as the Dragons. In this time, the first Diviners after the romans, works as mercenaries, often hired by both sides. The sorceres who found the Diviners used the same method as the Romans, claimed the Diviners "barbaric" and "uncivilized" thus creating the tension between them. The conflict ended when Zachary of York slain the duke of Lancaster, Eduard II in the battle of Buckingham. After that, Zachary ruled Britain with the title "Dragon King", after he slain the Dragon of Eduard II in the battle of Buckingham and combined the two houses and founded the house of Gulliotin. Since then, they always have problem with the family members who fight to claim that title. Category: